Glitchtale Season 2 Episode 4 part 2: Alternate Ending
by ElectronicDagger
Summary: What if Frisk had gone a bit higher than 19 when increasing their LOVE? What of it affected them more? What if Toriel, Undyne, Gaster, and Papyrus has been there to watch, and at least try to help? Well, when Frisk has gone mad with LOVE, Bete will have a bad time. ONESHOT


**Now, I thought of this story while taking a walk today, and I just couldn't get it out of my head. I loved the idea of it, so I thought that I might share it with the rest of the platform. Now, with the story no one asked for, let's get started.**

Frisk's face was buried in the fine dirt (they refused to call anything 'dust' anymore, unless they were referring to monster dust.) as they watched the fine puddle of crimson splash on the ground. All sounds were either muffled or extremely loud, and they rang in their ears.

They heard a familiar fluffy boss monster, and they knew by the shirt and they way they walked that it was their brother. Frisk begged Asriel not to go any closer. They told him that Bete was evil. They told him how much worse everyone would be off if it were him. No matter how hard they tried, however, he just wouldn't listen. It was infuriating, at least that was what they said. Really, they felt guilt. What to do, what to do. What do you even do when you were about to see your brother cut down right before your eyes? So they called for help…

But nobody came…

At least that was what they thought. As soon as the noise hit Toriel's ears, she called all of the people she could, which at the moment was Papyrus and the gang, and ran out the door. Papyrus and Toriel propped up Undyne, and then set her down onto a nearby wheelchair. The noise was coming towards the cliff. ' _How curious..'_ Toriel thought.

When Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, and Gaster looked to the bottom of the cliff, a small gasp was emitted from their mouths. Asriel, Toriel's sweet baby child, was having his soul taken from his body. Frisk didn't seem to be doing much better. They quickly got down, and they witnessed from an arm's distance how Frisk stood up like nothing happened. Asriel was gone, and a small sob escaped from the motherly goat. Not again, it couldn't be happening again! Frisk's blood-caked hair stood out amongst their golden skin, and they spoke. "Love, too, is an acronym.." they began.

It sounded so familiar, so very familiar to each of the four. Frisk continued, "It stands for "Level of Violence." A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."

It slowly dawned on them what Frisk was talking about. They knew about LOVE, it was a common research subject in the underground, but why were they mentioning it? Earlier, from the cliff, they heard Frisk saying something about not knowing whether or not to regret their choice. Was this it? Frisk walked towards them, and said, "Make sure this doesn't come to 20. I don't care what you have to do, prevent it at all costs."

Their menu popped up, and their LOVE hit 19. No, that wasn't true. It started at 19, and it slowly started increasing to 19.001, then 19.002, and then higher. Gaster's eyes widened, and he whispered to the two next to him, "You can usually get love from killing or hurting, both physically and emotionally, but there are rare cases when LOVE increases by one or two because of emotions. Never this far, though."

Frisk was mad. No, they were beyond furious. But behind those emotions, madness started to appear. Their eyes opened, and their lips curled into a strange mixture of a hysterical toothy smile, and a snarl brimming with hatred. As their eyes opened, so did the bystanders. Any more surprises, and Toriel was sure she would faint. Frisk was serious about very few things, but their eyes being as closed as possible was one of them. Now, they were flashing them off in broad daylight without a care in the world. No, they were **red**.

The red eyes and the hysterical smile as Frisk beat down Bete was past too much. Undyne glanced at Frisk's menu, which they left out for reference. Their LOVE was 19.582. It was over half way through to 20, which Frisk warned would cause very dire consequences. It was showing in Frisk, too. Any restrainment they had before was almost gone. Their smile had gone even wider, and their eyes were brighter and smaller, too. They looked like a psychopath, and by now, Undyne wasn't sure whether or not they were.

Frisk looked like Chara. They weren't sure what happened, but it felt good. It felt good to chop off Bete's arm and see the shock and scaredness in their eyes. They showed restraint though, if only a little. While they did want to kill her, they couldn't. That's what they told themselves, at least. Their LOVE was increasing faster by the second. ' _Of course,'_ they screamed at themselves. ' _It increases the more I fight, and the harder I fight.'_

Papyrus wasn't even sure what to think. Their spaghetti partner and their little human, they were acting so weird. They partially refused to even believe that it was them. They looked like Chara. They're glowing eyes and sadistic grin, and Papyrus could see their hand moving in a way that would be best paired with a knife. Yes, he was a bit ignorant, but he knew more than what most people thought.

The menu said that their LOVE was at 19.923. It was getting bad, and really quick. Frisk wasn't even Frisk anymore, and if they didn't look unstable before, they did now. Their humanity slipping, they fought to stop themselves, but they couldn't. The others did, too, once they realized how close they were. Bete was long forgotten in this feud, and she took this to her advantage. She silently created Sans, hoping to use him for a sneak attack, and lunged towards Frisk.

There were so many screams that echoed through the mountain, and Frisk was on their knees, staring at the ground with full intensity. There was pain in their eyes, which was quickly removed. A savage and sadistic smile overtook their face as their clothes flickered, and their eyes now were bright red lines over their shadowed face. It was Chara all over again.

Gaster, Undyne, Toriel, and Papyrus ran to the edge, where they were sure that they could escape from the blast. After that, they thought about the events that had just taken place thus far. ' _So_ , they all thought, ' _this must've been what happened to Chara. She became so driven in her hatred and LOVE that she wasn't even her in the end.'_ Frisk, who was affected similarly, was slowly walking to Bete, who looked like her trait had turned against her.

She tried to inflict fear on the culmination of hate and LOVE, but to no avail. Frisk chuckled darkly, in a sort of way that would cause others to think there was something wrong with you. " **Oh, Bete.."** They said, " **You cannot inflict fear.. On tHoSe WhO ArE ALrEADy FeArEd!"** After snapping out of the fear-induced trauma, Bete summoned Sans to her command. Even though there wasn't much of the old Sans left, what WAS left saw what was going on, and pieced it together. It was just like the judgement hall. " **Oh Sans, sweet and STUPID Sans.."** Frisk said, their voice coated with honey, " **..do you remember this? It is SUCH a nice day to be burning in Hell."** Papyrus flinched, even though this wasn't directed at him. When had it gone so downhill? Sans and It fought (Papyrus refused to call this thing Frisk).

Of course, back when Megalovania was a common tune to be heard throughout the empty underground, Sans was much harder to kill. The fact that he was just clumsily put together, and that It was so much more powerful made much a difference. Papyrus didn't know what to do, so he stepped in the middle when the two were about to collide, most likely ending in Sans's permanent death.

It had stopped, and the darkness consuming Frisk had slowly gone down. Sans had stopped as well, and had his full attention on Papyrus. Toriel and Gaster, who was pushing Undyne's wheelchair, were also coming to confront the two who had decimated the cliff. Without a single warning, Toriel hugged It, and the menu that Frisk had left behind to show his LOVE had some interesting numbers on display. Frisk was Frisk once more, and their LOVE was at 18, ever so slightly going down.

It lowered and lowered, until it was at one again. It was strange, however, that the ending had taken the LOVE gathered by Frisk as well. Bete, who was unconscious and who now seemed insignificant, was lying on her side. Papyrus had similar results with Sans as well. Frisk's eyes closed, and their face lost the once terrifying expression. They sat up, and proceeded to cry. They sobbed and sobbed into Toriel's big fluffy chest, which seemed so warm to their cold body which only wanted to sleep and- no, they weren't going to stop. Not yet, at least.

So they explained. They told Gaster, Toriel, Undyne, and Papyrus of their hardships, and of how LOVE affected them, and of what might've happened the longer they stayed in that form. They spoke of how scared they were, and how they just wanted Asriel back. Bete, realizing that this could be her escape, quickly went through the cracks, and left. Frisk noticed, but didn't say anything. Being the extreme culmination of all things hated was tiring work, and breaking free of the chains that held them tight was harder. Right now, they deserved a nap.

 **Ok, so I know it sucks, and I know that I probably could've done a lot better, but I wanted to get the idea out before I forgot it completely. So.. yeah.. bye.**


End file.
